Harry the Matchmaker aka the Boy Who Lived
by Ambrosial Maiden
Summary: Harry has been taken in by Remus & Sirius. What happens when he ends up in the past? Harry is in Hogwarts when his parents were in 7th year. So here's the story, Harry is simply matchmaking his parents, without even knowing. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Harry the Matchmaker a.k.a. the Boy Who Lived**

**Authoress:** Ambrosial Maiden

**Summary:** After living with the Dursleys for about four years, Harry is "kidnapped" by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who had recently been found innocent. He learns about the wizarding world and things he never knew about before, except of course the fact that he is the Boy Who Lived. But what happens when he accidentally does something within the house, causing an explosion and ending up in the past? Harry is in Hogwarts when his parents were in 7th year. James has "given up" on Lily. So here's the story, Harry is simply matchmaking his parents, without even knowing.

Eunjung: My 2nd Harry Potter fanfiction and my first travel to the past Harry Potter fanfiction. For those who are reading one of my fanfictions for the first time. Please call me Eunjung and those who know me well are free to call me Eunie. There are a few cliché things but they were necessary. I hope this fanfiction will be as original as possible with the exception of the few cliché. What the clichés are you'll find out soon enough.

James: We hope you enjoy the story!

Remus: Eunjung does not own Harry Potter. All rights reserved for J.K. Rowling.

Sirius: Any character you have not heard of before is owned by Eunjung however.

**Harry the Matchmaker a.k.a. the Boy Who Lived**

**Authoress: Ambrosial Maiden**

**Chapter One - Matters of the Heart**

Remus John Lupin wasn't your average man. He was a wizard, but even then he wasn't an average wizard. No, Remus was a werewolf. Werewolves were shunned in the wizarding community. So life was difficult for Remus, but four years ago life had become unbearable. It all began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually under the normal circumstances Remus would never have been able to attend Hogwarts but the Headmaster was sympathetic so Remus was allowed to attend. Remus had never been happier in his life. He now had three wonderful friends, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and... James Potter. It was wonderful until in their second year of Hogwarts when Peter, Sirius, and James had confronted him about being a werewolf. Remus soon found out they did not care and they had even found a way to be with him during his transformations. The three studied to become animagi. They had finally accomplished it in their fifth year. Soon they dubbed themselves the marauders. Remus was nicknamed Moony; Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They created a map of Hogwarts called the Marauders' Map. Even after they graduated they remained good friends. James had eventually settled down with a childhood love. Her name was Lily Evans. Lily was one of Remus' friends in Hogwarts. Everything seemed perfect and it got even better. Lily had given birth to a boy. Harry Potter was his name. He was a wonderful and special boy. They didn't need a prophecy to tell them that. However, Lily and James were forced into hiding to protect Harry from Voldemort. Yet hiding was pointless. It was on October 31st, Halloween, when James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort. Harry alone had been saved and named savior of the wizarding world; for he became the first and only person to survive the Killing Curse and Voldemort was defeated that night, his own curse backfiring on him. Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys, Harry's only remaining relatives. But the story gets deeper and more tragic. When Lily and James went into hiding they used a charm, the Fidelius Charm. It was supposed to keep them safe as long as the secret keeper never revealed the location. Lily and James' secret keeper betrayed them. Their secret keeper was Sirius Black, a trusted childhood friend. Sirius Black was a death eater, a follower of Voldemort. He was Voldemort's spy. He had killed 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban for life. Remus alone had survived and lived through the years. However, one thing was bugging Remus. His conscience was nagging him about something. It concerned Sirius Black. Remus knew Sirius came from a dark family, but Sirius had always abhorred them. He could not stand their pureblood and dark antics and had eventually ran away at the age of 15. Sirius and James, James and Sirius, they were inseparable and best mates. Sirius had been named Harry's godfather. Sirius adored Harry and considered Harry his own. Remus could not understand why Sirius would condemn them to death. It annoyed Remus endlessly and four years had past since the accident and the nagging was starting to take its toll. Remus was on his way to Hogwarts to speak with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Remus soon found himself in Hogwarts and headed towards the headmaster's office. He arrived in good time at Professor Dumbledore's office. Albus Dumbledore was awaiting him there.

"Good afternoon, Remus," greeted Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, sir," replied Remus as he sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"What brings you to my office on this glorious day?" asked Dumbledore.

Remus was silent for a few seconds. "Sirius Black," came his answer.

"Sirius Black?"

"Sir, ever since Halloween that night; something was nagging me." Remus looked up at Professor Dumbledore who bade him to continue. "Sirius hated the Dark Arts and Voldemort. He loved James like a brother, he loved Lily as a sister and he adored Harry. Sirius treated Harry like his own. My heart and mind won't let me believe Sirius Black would betray them. He loved too much." There was silence.

"Perhaps he changed," stated Dumbledore.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so, sir. Besides Sirius was always there whenever Lily, James, and Harry needed him."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "What do you propose we do?" he asked.

Remus took a deep breath. "Sir, I'd like to talk with him. If possible, well if he hasn't gone insane or anything," he said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius Black, though he was spent four years in Azkaban is sane." Remus widened his eyes. He wryly grinned. Leave it to Sirius to be the first to remain sane in Azkaban. "I will arrange a meeting, Remus. But do not get your hopes so high" said Dumbledore. Remus nodded his head.

...Scene Change...

Sirius Black, the most notorious prisoner of Azkaban, was sitting in his cell and thinking. What else could he do? He was thinking about the Potters: Lily, James, and… Harry. Harry James Potter, his precious little godson; the second generation of marauders, he was Lily and James' only son, only child, and the Potter's only heir. He clenched his teeth in contempt when he thought of how his precious godson was living with his muggle relatives. Sirius recalled when he had met Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley was Lily's sister and Sirius did not understand how they could be related. He scoffed when he remembered them calling wizards and witches freaks. He and James had a good laugh at that. Sirius' mood dampened as he thought of about James. James Potter, his brother, his other half, was dead. Silent tears fell down his cheek when he heard some noise. He heard some talking and a click and the door opened. "Get up, Black. Apparently you have a visitor," said the warden of Azkaban. Sirius' eyes widened in shock. He remained silent and waited patiently. He couldn't believe who his visitor was.

"Moony?" he inquired in shock. His voice was hoarse for it hadn't been in use a lot throughout the four years.

Remus' head snapped up when he heard his nickname. He took a good look at Sirius. He was changed, without a doubt. No one could spend four years in Azkaban without changing. His eyes had lost most of their mischievousness and had been replaced by a haunted look. "Sirius," came his calm reply though he was shaking with nervousness.

"What're you doing here, Moony?" queried Sirius.  
"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About, Harry, Lily, and… James."

"What's there to say? Lily and James are dead and Harry's off living with his muggle relatives," growled Sirius.

Remus sighed. "What about Halloween?" he asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to comment but then closed it. After a few moments of silence he stated with eyes shut, "I wasn't the Secret Keeper."

Remus blinked slowly in shock, once, twice, thrice. "Then who was?" he demanded in a whisper. Then comprehension hit him. "Never mind, don't answer that. Peter was the Secret Keeper?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he was."

"I don't understand, Sirius. I thought…"

"I **was** the Secret Keeper, but I thought about it for a while and it was such an obvious choice. So, I thought I could be bait. The death eaters would try to capture me and if they ever did, I wouldn't be able to tell because I didn't know. I mean who would think Wormtail was the Potters' secret keeper? I should've known Wormtail was the spy."

Remus said nothing. He could say nothing. He was in too much shock. "Sirius, did you kill Peter?"

"No," Sirius replied with a low growl.

Remus plopped onto his knees. "Then, what happened? If he's not dead," Remus whispered.

"I cornered him and before I got a chance to curse him he shouted that I betrayed Lily and James and then he cut off his finger, cast the spell, transformed and joined the rats in the sewer. We should have known his animagus form was a rat. We were so stupid, Moony."

"And you laughed. Oh dear Merlin, James' death really did it in for you, didn't it?"

Sirius laughed a laugh that had no humor in it. "Prongs, bloody hell, I'm so sorry, Prongs. I'm such an idiot," he whispered as he buried his face in his hands.

Remus remained silent, thinking. "Sirius, how are you sane?"

Sirius said nothing, pondering his answer. "I guess it was because I knew I was innocent. It wasn't a happy thought so the dementors couldn't take it from me."

Remus remained voiceless; a million thoughts racing through his mind. All of a sudden everything clicked into place. Remus let out a strangled cry. Sirius looked up at his friend in concern. "I'm fine," Remus stated.

Sirius' face was one in suspicion, but he said nothing. "Have you seen Harry?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, the last time I saw him was the last I saw Lily and James before they were…" his voice broke.

Sirius looked horrified at the prospect of not seeing Harry for so long. "That's horrible, Remus! I order you go and visit him!" Sirius ordered.

Remus smiled. "It's not that simple. Harry's relatives hate anything to do with magic, you know that. Not to mention Harry probably doesn't even remember me."

"So what? Introduce yourself!" Sirius retorted.

Remus sighed. "I don't know, Sirius. I'd hate to intrude on his life," he replied.

"Intrude on his life? Pfft! Moony, you've known him since he was born!"

"You expect me to just go up to him and say, 'Hi! I'm Remus Lupin. I was a close friend of your parents. You knew me as Uncle Moony. That'd go over well."

"Well, why not? I would, except I'd include I'm his godfather."

"Padfoot, Sirius, I'm not like you," said Remus shaking his head.

"It'd do you some good," he said. Then after a while, "Well if you won't go and meet him will you promise to check up on him?" he pleaded.

Remus sighed. "Alright, I promise, Marauders' honor. I'll also talk to Professor Dumbledore about you.

Sirius smiled for the first time in four years. "You'll visit again?" he asked hopefully. Remus nodded his head.

…Scene Change…

"How did your meeting go, Remus?" inquired Albus Dumbledore.  
"I was very enlightening," Remus replied.

"How so?"

"I discovered something, sir."

"Well then, tell me of your brilliant discovery."

"Sirius is innocent."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. "My dear boy," he said as he shook his head, "you must be in denial."

"No sir, I can explain," Remus stated.  
Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, explain," he said.

"When I was in Hogwarts, sir, James, Sirius, and Peter discovered I was a werewolf. It was in our second year, they confronted me about it." Dumbledore nodded his head. "It was also at that time they decided they wanted to do something to help me." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion. "They discovered a way to be with me on the nights of the full moon. They studied to become animagus and they accomplished it in our fifth year." Dumbledore sat stiffly. This was shocking news. Three boys at the age of fifteen had become animagi. "Sirius was a big black dog, kind of like a grim. James was a stag and Peter well," Remus took a deep breath, "he was a rat." Dumbledore raised in eyebrow in suspicion but did not interrupt. "I was talking with Sirius and he told me what happened. He was the Secret Keeper but he switched to Peter after thinking that it was an obvious choice, which it was. He was going to be bait while the death eaters went after him and if they ever caught him he wouldn't be able to say because he wasn't the secret keeper except he didn't know, we all didn't know. Peter was the spy, he was the death eater. On Halloween Sirius cornered Peter and before Sirius could curse Peter. Peter, he shouted that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James. He cut off his finger, shouted the spell, transformed and hid in the sewer. Sirius laughed, because James' death really affected him," Remus said quickly.

Dumbledore sat there. "There were many mysteries concerning the death of the Potters but this is certainly, enlightening, Remus," he replied.

"You're not mad?" queried Remus.

"Mad? My dear boy, about what?"

"That James, Sirius, and Peter all became animagus for my sake."

"Why would I be mad? It just proves what good friends they are."

"Oh, well I betrayed your trust and led to becoming animagi."

"I'm certain you tried your hardest to persuade them but with James' and Sirius' streak for stubbornness I'm sure your attempt didn't work," he calmly replied with his eyes twinkling.

Remus blinked. He sighed. Who was he to argue. Dumbledore knew James and Sirius almost as well as he did.

...Scene Change...

_'What am I doing here?'_ thought Remus. _'You promised Sirius you'd at least check up on him,'_ came a nagging voice in his head. Remus took a deep breath. He was going to see Harry, Harry James Potter. The only child of Lily and James Potter, the last of the Potter line. The child he hadn't seen for four years. Was he ready to face this child? He had looked incredibly like James when he was younger. Would he still look like James? Would he still have James' unruly hair? Would be have James' smile and laugh? What about Lily? Would his eyes still resemble hers, the way her eyes sparkled, and enchanted everyone around her especially James. Remus shook his head. This was nonsense. He was comparing a child to his parents! He shouldn't be doing this. He softly sighed. He wasn't ready, he was far from ready, he was scared of seeing the child once more. He didn't even know why. Then again maybe he did. The last reminder of Lily and James Potter, two of the few very important people in his life, was Harry and perhaps he wasn't ready to deal with the past. Perhaps he had never gotten over Lily and James' deaths. Well at least he didn't have to meet the child yet. No, that would take some time. Who knows how long it would take. Remus wondered how Harry's life was like at the Dursleys. Was he happy there? Where they treating him right? He winced as he remembered his first, last, and only meeting with Petunia Dursley. He, Sirius, and James had never understood how the two were related. He took a deep breath. He felt like a stalker of some sort except not visible of course. _'Ugh. It should Sirius doing this not me,'_ he thought with a groan. It was certainly something only Sirius and James would do. He peeked through the window and saw absolutely no sign that a child by the name of Harry James Potter was living there. What happened if the Dursleys didn't take him in? What if they sent him to an orphanage? No, that was impossible! Dumbledore would never allow for that to happen! He peered again and saw a small child with unruly jet black hair. His back facing the window. There was a squirm in his stomach, the hair, it resembled James' hair; it could've passed for James' hair. He peered closer and saw diminutive child, and Remus took a deep breath. The child in there with unruly jet black hair did not look older than three! The child's head slowly turned around as it looked towards the window, as if he could sense Remus right there. There was another squirm in his stomach. Those emerald green eyes without a doubt were from Lily. The child without any argument was Harry James Potter. _'Why is he so small?!'_ he thought. He was pretty sure neither James nor Lily were very small as children and Harry had not been small as a child either. He noticed how skinny the child was too. Something was screaming in his mind. It was screaming something was not right. It was not right. No child of Lily and James Potter, should be so small. No child of Lily and James should have had eyes so sorrowful. No child of Lily and James should have bruises! His mind was screaming, they're mistreating him. Remus could not believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe his eyes. It was impossible, no it wasn't even comprehendible that child was far from what Lily and James would've wanted their child to be raised to become. And from that moment Remus John Lupin knew that things were going to change. Sirius would be freed from Azkban and be proved innocent and that Harry was going to be taken from the Dursleys and he would have a happy childhood, he would be raised, as Lily and James would've raised him.

_To be continued..._

Eunjung: And so ends of Chapter One – Matters of the Heart! It featured Remus mostly with small cameos from Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry also appeared though he said nothing. BTW, Remus was under a disillusion spell. -cough- I have no idea what it's called. Okay, so have you figured out the cliché? As you can tell Harry has been mistreated by the Dursleys. I'm not sure if I want Harry to have been abused a lot or maybe just a little. It all depends on the fanfiction of course. This chapter I find is kind of boring and story is starting off very slowly. I needed something to take my mind off of The Marauders' Secret: the Forgotten Girl. I need to finish Chapter Two. Oh, well. Chapter Two also might be a little slow with a little bit of the more exciting things to come. For those wondering when Harry will start his time traveling. I'd say give another chapter or two and he'll be off; back in the past, meeting his parents. So please review and I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I finish typing it up.

Marauders: Review please!


	2. Author's Note

Author Note: This just to notify you, about an IMPORTANT author's note that is in my profile. I didn't feel like typing out the author's note for every single fanfiction I wrote so that's why it is in my profile. Please read it because it contains information as to what will happen to the fanfiction of Harry the Matchmaker a.k.a The Boy Who Lived. This is NOT an actual update the following is what was written in the introduction. The reason why is because this site doesn't allow for just plain author note's.

Remus John Lupin wasn't your average man. He was a wizard, but even then he wasn't an average wizard. No, Remus was a werewolf. Werewolves were shunned in the wizarding community. So life was difficult for Remus, but four years ago life had become unbearable. It all began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually under the normal circumstances Remus would never have been able to attend Hogwarts but the Headmaster was sympathetic so Remus was allowed to attend. Remus had never been happier in his life. He now had three wonderful friends, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and... James Potter. It was wonderful until in their second year of Hogwarts when Peter, Sirius, and James had confronted him about being a werewolf. Remus soon found out they did not care and they had even found a way to be with him during his transformations. The three studied to become animagi. They had finally accomplished it in their fifth year. Soon they dubbed themselves the marauders. Remus was nicknamed Moony; Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They created a map of Hogwarts called the Marauders' Map. Even after they graduated they remained good friends. James had eventually settled down with a childhood love. Her name was Lily Evans. Lily was one of Remus' friends in Hogwarts. Everything seemed perfect and it got even better. Lily had given birth to a boy. Harry Potter was his name. He was a wonderful and special boy. They didn't need a prophecy to tell them that. However, Lily and James were forced into hiding to protect Harry from Voldemort. Yet hiding was pointless. It was on October 31st, Halloween, when James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort. Harry alone had been saved and named savior of the wizarding world; for he became the first and only person to survive the Killing Curse and Voldemort was defeated that night, his own curse backfiring on him. Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys, Harry's only remaining relatives. But the story gets deeper and more tragic. When Lily and James went into hiding they used a charm, the Fidelius Charm. It was supposed to keep them safe as long as the secret keeper never revealed the location. Lily and James' secret keeper betrayed them. Their secret keeper was Sirius Black, a trusted childhood friend. Sirius Black was a death eater, a follower of Voldemort. He was Voldemort's spy. He had killed 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban for life. Remus alone had survived and lived through the years. However, one thing was bugging Remus. His conscience was nagging him about something. It concerned Sirius Black. Remus knew Sirius came from a dark family, but Sirius had always abhorred them. He could not stand their pureblood and dark antics and had eventually ran away at the age of 15. Sirius and James, James and Sirius, they were inseparable and best mates. Sirius had been named Harry's godfather. Sirius adored Harry and considered Harry his own. Remus could not understand why Sirius would condemn them to death. It annoyed Remus endlessly and four years had past since the accident and the nagging was starting to take its toll. Remus was on his way to Hogwarts to speak with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Remus soon found himself in Hogwarts and headed towards the headmaster's office. He arrived in good time at Professor Dumbledore's office. Albus Dumbledore was awaiting him there.

"Good afternoon, Remus," greeted Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, sir," replied Remus as he sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"What brings you to my office on this glorious day?" asked Dumbledore.

Remus was silent for a few seconds. "Sirius Black," came his answer.

"Sirius Black?"

"Sir, ever since Halloween that night; something was nagging me." Remus looked up at Professor Dumbledore who bade him to continue. "Sirius hated the Dark Arts and Voldemort. He loved James like a brother, he loved Lily as a sister and he adored Harry. Sirius treated Harry like his own. My heart and mind won't let me believe Sirius Black would betray them. He loved too much." There was silence.

"Perhaps he changed," stated Dumbledore.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so, sir. Besides Sirius was always there whenever Lily, James, and Harry needed him."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "What do you propose we do?" he asked.

Remus took a deep breath. "Sir, I'd like to talk with him. If possible, well if he hasn't gone insane or anything," he said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius Black, though he was spent four years in Azkaban is sane." Remus widened his eyes. He wryly grinned. Leave it to Sirius to be the first to remain sane in Azkaban. "I will arrange a meeting, Remus. But do not get your hopes so high" said Dumbledore. Remus nodded his head.

...Scene Change...

Sirius Black, the most notorious prisoner of Azkaban, was sitting in his cell and thinking. What else could he do? He was thinking about the Potters: Lily, James, and… Harry. Harry James Potter, his precious little godson; the second generation of marauders, he was Lily and James' only son, only child, and the Potter's only heir. He clenched his teeth in contempt when he thought of how his precious godson was living with his muggle relatives. Sirius recalled when he had met Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley was Lily's sister and Sirius did not understand how they could be related. He scoffed when he remembered them calling wizards and witches freaks. He and James had a good laugh at that. Sirius' mood dampened as he thought of about James. James Potter, his brother, his other half, was dead. Silent tears fell down his cheek when he heard some noise. He heard some talking and a click and the door opened. "Get up, Black. Apparently you have a visitor," said the warden of Azkaban. Sirius' eyes widened in shock. He remained silent and waited patiently. He couldn't believe who his visitor was.

"Moony?" he inquired in shock. His voice was hoarse for it hadn't been in use a lot throughout the four years.

Remus' head snapped up when he heard his nickname. He took a good look at Sirius. He was changed, without a doubt. No one could spend four years in Azkaban without changing. His eyes had lost most of their mischievousness and had been replaced by a haunted look. "Sirius," came his calm reply though he was shaking with nervousness.

"What're you doing here, Moony?" queried Sirius."I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About, Harry, Lily, and… James."

"What's there to say? Lily and James are dead and Harry's off living with his muggle relatives," growled Sirius.

Remus sighed. "What about Halloween?" he asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to comment but then closed it. After a few moments of silence he stated with eyes shut, "I wasn't the Secret Keeper."

Remus blinked slowly in shock, once, twice, thrice. "Then who was?" he demanded in a whisper. Then comprehension hit him. "Never mind, don't answer that. Peter was the Secret Keeper?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he was."

"I don't understand, Sirius. I thought…"

"I **was** the Secret Keeper, but I thought about it for a while and it was such an obvious choice. So, I thought I could be bait. The death eaters would try to capture me and if they ever did, I wouldn't be able to tell because I didn't know. I mean who would think Wormtail was the Potters' secret keeper? I should've known Wormtail was the spy."

Remus said nothing. He could say nothing. He was in too much shock. "Sirius, did you kill Peter?"

"No," Sirius replied with a low growl.

Remus plopped onto his knees. "Then, what happened? If he's not dead," Remus whispered.

"I cornered him and before I got a chance to curse him he shouted that I betrayed Lily and James and then he cut off his finger, cast the spell, transformed and joined the rats in the sewer. We should have known his animagus form was a rat. We were so stupid, Moony."

"And you laughed. Oh dear Merlin, James' death really did it in for you, didn't it?"

Sirius laughed a laugh that had no humor in it. "Prongs, bloody hell, I'm so sorry, Prongs. I'm such an idiot," he whispered as he buried his face in his hands.

Remus remained silent, thinking. "Sirius, how are you sane?"

Sirius said nothing, pondering his answer. "I guess it was because I knew I was innocent. It wasn't a happy thought so the dementors couldn't take it from me."

Remus remained voiceless; a million thoughts racing through his mind. All of a sudden everything clicked into place. Remus let out a strangled cry. Sirius looked up at his friend in concern. "I'm fine," Remus stated.

Sirius' face was one in suspicion, but he said nothing. "Have you seen Harry?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, the last time I saw him was the last I saw Lily and James before they were…" his voice broke.

Sirius looked horrified at the prospect of not seeing Harry for so long. "That's horrible, Remus! I order you go and visit him!" Sirius ordered.

Remus smiled. "It's not that simple. Harry's relatives hate anything to do with magic, you know that. Not to mention Harry probably doesn't even remember me."

"So what? Introduce yourself!" Sirius retorted.

Remus sighed. "I don't know, Sirius. I'd hate to intrude on his life," he replied.

"Intrude on his life? Pfft! Moony, you've known him since he was born!"

"You expect me to just go up to him and say, 'Hi! I'm Remus Lupin. I was a close friend of your parents. You knew me as Uncle Moony. That'd go over well."

"Well, why not? I would, except I'd include I'm his godfather."

"Padfoot, Sirius, I'm not like you," said Remus shaking his head.

"It'd do you some good," he said. Then after a while, "Well if you won't go and meet him will you promise to check up on him?" he pleaded.

Remus sighed. "Alright, I promise, Marauders' honor. I'll also talk to Professor Dumbledore about you.

Sirius smiled for the first time in four years. "You'll visit again?" he asked hopefully. Remus nodded his head.

…Scene Change…

"How did your meeting go, Remus?" inquired Albus Dumbledore."I was very enlightening," Remus replied.

"How so?"

"I discovered something, sir."

"Well then, tell me of your brilliant discovery."

"Sirius is innocent."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. "My dear boy," he said as he shook his head, "you must be in denial."

"No sir, I can explain," Remus stated.Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, explain," he said.

"When I was in Hogwarts, sir, James, Sirius, and Peter discovered I was a werewolf. It was in our second year, they confronted me about it." Dumbledore nodded his head. "It was also at that time they decided they wanted to do something to help me." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion. "They discovered a way to be with me on the nights of the full moon. They studied to become animagus and they accomplished it in our fifth year." Dumbledore sat stiffly. This was shocking news. Three boys at the age of fifteen had become animagi. "Sirius was a big black dog, kind of like a grim. James was a stag and Peter well," Remus took a deep breath, "he was a rat." Dumbledore raised in eyebrow in suspicion but did not interrupt. "I was talking with Sirius and he told me what happened. He was the Secret Keeper but he switched to Peter after thinking that it was an obvious choice, which it was. He was going to be bait while the death eaters went after him and if they ever caught him he wouldn't be able to say because he wasn't the secret keeper except he didn't know, we all didn't know. Peter was the spy, he was the death eater. On Halloween Sirius cornered Peter and before Sirius could curse Peter. Peter, he shouted that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James. He cut off his finger, shouted the spell, transformed and hid in the sewer. Sirius laughed, because James' death really affected him," Remus said quickly.

Dumbledore sat there. "There were many mysteries concerning the death of the Potters but this is certainly, enlightening, Remus," he replied.

"You're not mad?" queried Remus.

"Mad? My dear boy, about what?"

"That James, Sirius, and Peter all became animagus for my sake."

"Why would I be mad? It just proves what good friends they are."

"Oh, well I betrayed your trust and led to becoming animagi."

"I'm certain you tried your hardest to persuade them but with James' and Sirius' streak for stubbornness I'm sure your attempt didn't work," he calmly replied with his eyes twinkling.

Remus blinked. He sighed. Who was he to argue. Dumbledore knew James and Sirius almost as well as he did.

...Scene Change...

_'What am I doing here?'_ thought Remus. _'You promised Sirius you'd at least check up on him,'_ came a nagging voice in his head. Remus took a deep breath. He was going to see Harry, Harry James Potter. The only child of Lily and James Potter, the last of the Potter line. The child he hadn't seen for four years. Was he ready to face this child? He had looked incredibly like James when he was younger. Would he still look like James? Would he still have James' unruly hair? Would be have James' smile and laugh? What about Lily? Would his eyes still resemble hers, the way her eyes sparkled, and enchanted everyone around her especially James. Remus shook his head. This was nonsense. He was comparing a child to his parents! He shouldn't be doing this. He softly sighed. He wasn't ready, he was far from ready, he was scared of seeing the child once more. He didn't even know why. Then again maybe he did. The last reminder of Lily and James Potter, two of the few very important people in his life, was Harry and perhaps he wasn't ready to deal with the past. Perhaps he had never gotten over Lily and James' deaths. Well at least he didn't have to meet the child yet. No, that would take some time. Who knows how long it would take. Remus wondered how Harry's life was like at the Dursleys. Was he happy there? Where they treating him right? He winced as he remembered his first, last, and only meeting with Petunia Dursley. He, Sirius, and James had never understood how the two were related. He took a deep breath. He felt like a stalker of some sort except not visible of course. _'Ugh. It should Sirius doing this not me,'_ he thought with a groan. It was certainly something only Sirius and James would do. He peeked through the window and saw absolutely no sign that a child by the name of Harry James Potter was living there. What happened if the Dursleys didn't take him in? What if they sent him to an orphanage? No, that was impossible! Dumbledore would never allow for that to happen! He peered again and saw a small child with unruly jet black hair. His back facing the window. There was a squirm in his stomach, the hair, it resembled James' hair; it could've passed for James' hair. He peered closer and saw diminutive child, and Remus took a deep breath. The child in there with unruly jet black hair did not look older than three! The child's head slowly turned around as it looked towards the window, as if he could sense Remus right there. There was another squirm in his stomach. Those emerald green eyes without a doubt were from Lily. The child without any argument was Harry James Potter. _'Why is he so small?!'_ he thought. He was pretty sure neither James nor Lily were very small as children and Harry had not been small as a child either. He noticed how skinny the child was too. Something was screaming in his mind. It was screaming something was not right. It was not right. No child of Lily and James Potter, should be so small. No child of Lily and James should have had eyes so sorrowful. No child of Lily and James should have bruises! His mind was screaming, they're mistreating him. Remus could not believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe his eyes. It was impossible, no it wasn't even comprehendible that child was far from what Lily and James would've wanted their child to be raised to become. And from that moment Remus John Lupin knew that things were going to change. Sirius would be freed from Azkban and be proved innocent and that Harry was going to be taken from the Dursleys and he would have a happy childhood, he would be raised, as Lily and James would've raised him.


End file.
